Cartas Vs 1 JL
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [FIC] Lilly está trabalhando na América, James com saudades... como simples papéis podem unir esses corações tão distantes? [inspirada em Promessas, Silverghost não significa que siga a história xD...]
1. Na XD

**CartaS**

**N/a: **Tá... eu acho que esse Carnaval é o melhor da minha vida! Tô fazendo um monte de projetos de fics, escrevendo e cantando bastante... e sendo elogiada, a melhor parte! XD. Huauhauhauhauha... síndrome de Pads atacando xD. Me sinto gratificada pela minha dedicação... valeu a pena tudo o que eu fiz, pessoas se divertiram com isso, realmente gostaram! Okay, chega... xD! Dedico essa fic à minha beta Mily, à Leka e à Dressa (que me apresentaram a Mily), à Aki e ao Zé, que conversou francamente comigo e sempre esteve disposto a ouvir/ler o que eu digo/escrevo... beijos!


	2. James para Lilly

**De James para Lilly**

_Ele pegou o pergaminho e pôs-se a escrever._

_Sabia que daquela vez não seria difícil, pois não seria artificial; ele estava escrevendo com o coração._

_Inspirou o ar com força, pensando que talvez pudesse sentir o perfume inconfundível de lírios que impregnava o ar quando ela estava por perto. Porém, no momento, era uma tentativa fútil; ela estava há quilômetros de distância, trabalhando na América..._

"Ó belíssima dama das rubras e flamejantes cascatas:

Que és a dona de meu coração, disso todos já sabem; me encarreguei pessoalmente de gritar para o mundo com todo o meu fôlego – todo não, apenas parte; a outra parte uso para beijar-te quando estamos juntos. Os que não ouviram esse grito simplesmente sabem pela minha reação quando tu por mim passas; ou ainda, ouvem as precipitações de meu coração, que falam mais alto que qualquer grito.

É bem verdade que há muito eras uma simples meta e é do que mais me arrependo. Hoje, para mim és única, de brilho único.

Mentira! O brilho da Lua e a luz do Sol se assemelham aos teus... mas _jamais_ os superarão.

E eis que é isso, minha dama, o básico do que tem a dizer este que te fala. Se não entendestes, me encarrego de sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido estas três pequeninas e magníficas palavras, que tanto dizem:

EU TE AMO!

Seu,

James Potter."

_Ele chamou Ruffy, sua coruja, e pediu para que entregasse à Lilly, na América. A coruja bicou delicadamente o dedo do dono e seguiu viagem, disposta a unir os dois corações separados pela distância._

N/Beta: nhaaaa, fico super meiga camis!

Ameiiiiii betar pra vc! mto, mto, mto fofinha, ainda por cima a carta que ele escreve toda formal, rsrsrs

Bjoos e aqueles que non gostaram: VOCÊS NON SABEM DE NADA MSMO!

Hauhaahua

N/a: Hhauhauhauha... valeu você, Mily! E... huauauha... valeu por defender o _nosso_ patrimônio – sim, porque sem beta, afinal, uma ficwriter não é nada... VALEU!


	3. Lilly para James

**De Lilly para James**

_Lilly acordou e olhou para o pé da janela, onde encontrava-se uma coruja vistosa, preta, que ela sabia ser de James._

_Abriu correndo a carta e lágrimas insistentes escorriam de seus olhos. Deitou-se em sua cama, abraçada a carta, como se fosse o corpo que ela tanto desejava ter bem próximo ao seu._

_Levantou-se e limpou as lágrimas. "Não adianta chorar... eu preciso dar um jeito de voltar!"_

_Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e olhou o relógio: estava atrasada. No entanto, ela sempre na hora certa... decidira que precisava fazer aquilo logo, aquilo que fazia com que ela se sentisse melhor._

_Pôs-se a escrever:_

"Sim, ó cavalheiro;

É realmente verdade que nos últimos três meses me pego pensando em ti nas horas mais impróprias...

Não mais durmo; sonho contigo. Acordo sorrindo com a falsa certeza de que estás ao meu lado, me abraçando firme pela cintura. Viro-me e não te encontro; choro, por infinitas vezes...

Preciso urgentemente dos teus beijos, das tuas carícias, de teu abraço apertado, das nossas lágrimas de saudades...

Só nos últimos meses em Hogwarts pudemos nos aproximar... e veja, que lástima! A nossa amizade desabrochou, e agora que estamos longe, posso entender o quanto me amas... e o quanto eu te amo.

Há algum tempo, eu achava que o amor era a coisa mais linda do mundo. E, em partes, realmente é; no entanto, pensei que viesse num cavalo alado, branco, como em todo e qualquer conto de fadas... mas não vem. Fiquei me prendendo em esperar meu cavaleiro perfeito, sendo assim, nunca que eu iria conhecê-lo.

Mas me fizestes entender que o amor sempre é incondicional ao extremo; não importa como você seja... eu te amarei.

Sem mais, te amando mais a cada dia,

Sua Lilly."


End file.
